Snowflakes
by Ayosamay
Summary: AU! Oneshot - Ikarishipping. Dawn is in Chocovine Town, trying to escape the heart-broken Kenny after he confessed to her. She is alone in the spiralling snow when she notices the purple haired trainer. Fighting the bitter cold, Paul offers her his jacket. But she forgets to give it back.


The snow drifts softly over Chocovine town as Dawn walks through the quiet, lonely streets. Her boots thud against the pavement as she walks in no set direction. She had hastily left Twinleaf town, several days ago, after Kenny had confessed his feelings to her. It isn't that she didn't like Kenny, she just didn't see him that way. She couldn't stay in Twinleaf and see his pain-filled eyes and longing gazes. She settles on a frost-coated bench, ignoring the icy dampness seep through her short skirt. Her exposed thighs are blissfully cool, not covered from the pretty snowflakes. She hears the sound of her pokeball, as Piplup sets himself free.

"Hey Piplup, you don't have to worry about me. There's no need to worry!" Dawn tries to smile, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Pi-pip-piplup!"

"I know; I am just under the weather, that's all. I don't like hurting other people's feelings..."

"Piplup! Pi-pip-pip-lup!"

Dawn just sits in silence as her friend sits on her lap, trying to comfort her. But Dawn doesn't feel any comfort. She sits on the bench, ignoring the wet snowflakes touching her warm skin.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Hmmm? Dawn hastily turns around and notices the purple haired trainer stood behind her bench, wrapped up in a nice, warm, black jacket.

"What is it Paul?" She asks quietly, not having the strength or will to fight back.

"What are you doing to Chocovine Town? You live in Twinleaf, right?"

"Yeah, surprised you remembered. I just wanted a change of scenery...I guess."

"You honestly think I would believe that?"

Dawn looks at him angrily, "Why are you being so nice?"

"Well, you look like you needed help. But maybe you don't need any help at all!" Paul snaps, angrily.

Dawn sighs, applying pressure to her forehead to try to get rid of her thundering headache.

"Why are you here, Paul?"

"I was visiting Candice, she said she wanted some help for something," he laughs bitterly, revisiting a memory in his mind. "Turns out she didn't."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean, Dawn?"

"It looks like something happened...you're frowning."

Paul sighs, readjusting his jacket to cover him more snugly as he sits on the bench next to her. He makes a small thud as he sits, ignoring the cold too.

"Nothing happened. She just seemed to have a little misunderstanding." Paul says simply, staring up at the unique snowflakes as they fall slowly to the awaiting ground.

"Oh...is that all?" Dawn asks curiously.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asks, ignoring the previous question.

"Well...this is really embarrassing...but I was confessed to a-and I-"

"You didn't feel the same way?"

Dawn nods, feeling her face blush, "Yeah. How did you know?"

"If you did, you wouldn't have felt embarrassed."

"How do you know this?"

"I just do," Paul smirks, refusing to say more on the subject.

* * *

The minutes swirl by as they stare at the snowflakes, engaging in small talk. Apparently neither of them had done much since Ash had left the region to go to Unova. Piplup sits patiently on Dawn's lap, trying to catch the ice cold snowflakes on it's tongue. Dawn tries to ignore the cold seeping into her skin through her thin shirt. Why had she left her coat in the hotel room? She hears the tug of fabric and a black jacket is draped over her shoulders. She turns to look at Paul, noticing that he has removed his jacket, but he has a black jumper on underneath.

"Thanks," Dawn murmurs, putting the jacket on properly and gladly accepting the warmth it brings.

Then there is a silence. A long silence as both are in their own thoughts. The snow begins to fall heavier and the temperature only drops.

"Brgh," Dawn shivers, rubbing her arms to try to warm herself up.

Sighing, she stands up slowly, stretching her stiff muscles.

"I have to go...bye, Paul."

Dawn walks off quickly, wanting to return to the warmth.

"But...my jacket," Paul whispers, but Dawn is too far away to hear him.

* * *

Dawn falls onto her hotel bed in exhaustion, pulling off the black jacket. Wait...jacket? This must be Paul's. Did she forget to return it? She hastily grabs the object, putting it on for warmth before running out of the hotel in search of Paul. Her breath spirals out as steam as she runs across the town, searching every street for the purple-haired trainer. Her legs ache with exhaustion as she finally reaches the park. She slows down when she spots him, in the exact place he had been sitting an hour ago. She breathes heavily as she falls into the space next to him, handing him the jacket she is wearing. He smirks at her,

"Took you long enough."

"Why did you wait?"

"You're so predictable, so I knew you'd be back."

Dawn sighs as she sinks into the bench, looking at the frosty snow and the glowing stars of the night sky. She shivers from the cold.

"You can keep it," Paul demands, handing it back to her.

"What?"

"You'd freeze." Paul says, avoiding her eyes.

Dawn smiles as she puts the jacket back on, deciding whether to leave or not. She goes to stand up, but Paul grabs her wrist quickly. There is no force and Dawn knows she could pull away if she wants, but she lets him guide her back to the bench. His face is red from the cold and she can't help but stare at him with wide eyes. Snowflakes swirl into his already frost covered hair.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"No...it's just." Dawn starts, looking at the ground. "You look cold."

"I'm not cold."

"Liar!" Dawn laughs, which surprises her and Paul.

"I'm really warm actually," Paul sighs.

"Really?" Dawn says, leaning to inspect his face, observing that he does look warm.

When she edges closer to look at him, Paul edges back but finds himself pressed against the arm rest of the bench. He feels his face heat up more when she inspects his face and he sighs in relief when she backs away after observing.

"You do look warm," she concludes, smiling at him. "Where are you staying anyway? You live in Veilstone?"

"Yeah. I am staying at the pokecenter; I am leaving tomorrow."

"Oh..." Dawn sighs, looking at the ground sadly.

She didn't want to stay in Chocovine town by herself. Having talked to Paul makes her realise how lonely she really is.

"You don't want me to go?" Paul smirks.

"I'm just lonely. I don't need you to stay specifically," Dawn babbles, trying to get her thoughts in working order.

They both stare up at the sky, an awkward silence between them. Dawn shuffles her feet across the snow-covered ground, wondering why they are acting awkwardly.

"Dawn?" Paul mumbles, still looking at the sky.

"Hmm? What is it?" Dawn whispers back, turning to stare at the purple haired trainer.

"It was Kenny, wasn't it? The one who made you run away."

"I didn't run away. I just couldn't see him in so much pain."

"Why do you act so broken then? He hasn't broken your heart, right?" Paul asks curiously.

"No...what is with all the questions, Paul? I thought you were this arrogant jerk? Not this sensitive, caring person!"

"Can't I be a bit of both?" Paul smirks at her, as if challenging her to disagree.

Dawn sighs and rests her head against the back of the bench. Paul frown as he becomes deep in thought.

* * *

"Dawn?"

"What is it now, Paul?"

"Erm...nothing."

"What is it, Paul?" Dawn demands threateningly, edging closer until Paul is against the bench's arm rest again.

Paul looks at her, taking her by surprise. He stares into her eyes and whispers,

"I am such an idiot."

"What?" Dawn yells, confused by Paul's behaviour.

He grabs her cheek with one hand, causing Dawn's eyes to widen in confusion and shock.

"Dawn...I-I...I...I like you!" Paul whispers, avoiding her eyes. "I know this is rubbish timing after Kenny and all, but...I couldn't keep it in any longer. I thought I would never see you again after Ash left and I didn't have the courage to go find you..."

Dawn tries to think, but her mind is blank as she stares at the blushing teen looking at the ground.

"Erm...erm...I-I..." Dawn whispers, trying to find any words to say.

Paul just avoids her eyes and gets up quickly.

"S-See you around, Dawn."

Dawn watches his retreating form and she decides that she doesn't want him to go. Unlike when Kenny confessed, the situation doesn't feel as awkward.

"Wait!" Dawn yells, running towards Paul as fast as she can manage.

She tries to stop, but she collides into him. Paul manages to keep upright and notices that Dawn is hugging his back painfully. He turns around and his heart stops. Dawn looks beautiful as she stares at him under the park lights, her hair covered in snowflakes and a tears in her glowing blue eyes.

"What is it, Da-"

But he can't finish the sentence, because Dawn presses her lips to his shyly. She breaks away quickly, staring at the ground as a deep red flushes her cheeks.

"Sorry Paul...I-I...like you too."

Paul doesn't respond, he just stares at her in disbelief. He quickly presses his lips to hers, passionately. Dawn reacts immediately and kisses back with equal passion. The snow swirls around the two of them as they share the kiss in the blistering cold.

"So, you'll be my girlfriend?" Paul asks, suddenly shy.

"Yes!" Dawn smiles.

She cuddles Paul, her cold face warm against Paul's chest.

* * *

Kenny sighs as he watches the new couple in the park. He was too late. He had come to find Dawn and he had been so close. His heart twists painfully as he watches the two entwine hands and exit the park. Kenny hastily brushes away the water from his cheeks and goes the way he came to the ferry, determined to move on. But he knew that the pain wouldn't leave for a long time and that the crack in his heart would never heal.


End file.
